


Печаль старшего брата

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шори должен улыбаться и терпеть, а Гвендаль показывает, как





	Печаль старшего брата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Brother Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424475) by peroxidepest17. 



Шори стиснул зубы.  
Гвендаль выгнул бровь, впрочем, не отрывая взгляда от своего вязания.  
– Не смотрите, – предупредил он будущего мао Земли.  
– Но он же…  
– Не смотрите, – только повторил Гвендаль.  
Шори тихо и сдавленно застонал.  
– Камера. Почему у вас здесь до сих пор не изобрели видеокамеру?!  
На это Гвендаль ничего не ответил.  
– Шори-сама, – негромко начал он, – как тот, кому пришлось наблюдать за взрослением двух младших братьев, смею надеяться, что вы можете положиться на мой огромный опыт в данном вопросе.  
– Но…  
– Будет лучше, чтобы он не видел у вас такого выражения лица, иначе он перестанет вас уважать, Шори-сама, – настойчиво и рассудительно проговорил Гвендаль, с виду целиком погрузившись в свое крайне сложное занятие – вязание шарфа.  
Шори повернулся к нему с видом потерянного щенка.  
– И что же тогда полагается делать? – спросил он, и Гвендаль вспомнил себя много лет назад.  
Перестав вязать, он медленно оглядел комнату (старательно не смотря в ту сторону, куда пялился Шори), потом наклонился к Шори.  
– Мне тоже нравится все милое и маленькое, – заговорщицки прошептал Гвендаль, словно делясь страшнейшим секретом. Он указал на вязальные спицы. – Вот почему я начал… ну, вот.  
Шори побледнел и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.   
– Так вы советуете… То есть вы хотите, чтобы я…  
Гвендаль пожал плечами, отстранился и сел ровно в кресле.  
– Не вижу в этом ничего зазорного, – угрюмо пробормотал он, и Шори подумал, что, похоже, нечаянно обидел его.  
– Ну, нет, конечно же, ничего постыдного в этом нет, я просто… Впрочем, я ведь не знаю, может, у меня и получится. Раньше мне никогда не хватало терпения на… к тому же… – он украдкой бросил взгляд на танцпол. – Вряд ли это помо…  
Он скривился, когда Юури споткнулся на середине разворота, и Конрад быстро – и ожидаемо – подхватил его и, с теплом и заботой глядя прямо в глаза, сказал:  
– Юури, у тебя почти получилось.  
Тот неуверенно рассмеялся, на его щеках от смущения вспыхнули розовые пятна, когда он поблагодарил Конрада за помощь и добавил:  
– Никак не привыкну к этому платью.  
Шори вновь стиснул зубы.  
Гвендаль понимающе хмыкнул.  
– Агр-р!... Ну почему он такой милый?! И зачем вы нарядили его в платье? Это же невероятно, невыразимо прелестно! – застонал Шори и сполз в кресле, сраженный чуть ли не насмерть. – Словно Юу-чану снова три годика.  
Гвендаль вновь сочувственно что-то буркнул себе под нос, потом закончил ряд и положил вязание на колени.  
– Традиция одной из пограничных стран, – объяснил он. – На официальных мероприятиях все лица младше восемнадцати обязаны носить женские торжественные одеяния. Лет двести назад у них там произошло восстание, и женщины той страны изменили законы, так что мужчины с ранних лет на собственном опыте узнают, каково приходится девушкам, и учатся им сочувствовать.  
– Очень предусмотрительно, – пришлось признать Шори.  
– То еще мучение при их визитах. Особенно для юношей, – Ну, этого по мнению Шори, Гвендаль мог и не говорить. – Постарайтесь смотреть не очень пристально.  
Шори хотелось зарыдать.  
– Но он же такой милашка!  
Гвендаль вновь отчетливо вспомнил себя в прошлом.  
– Вы бы видели Конрада и Вольфрама на их первых балах, – еле слышно проговорил он – маленькая, смущенная уступка явно страдающему собеседнику. – В канареечно-желтом и младенчески-розовом соответственно.  
Шори, разделенный с Гвендалем столом, глубоко вздохнул, трясущимися руками снял очки и начал их протирать.   
– Быть братом – самая трудная в мире работа, – пожаловался он Гвендалю, протирая линзы краем рубашки, хотя, может, чуточку резковато. В любом случае, это какое-то время удерживало его внимание.  
– М-м, – согласился Гвендаль.  
– А в итоге они ничего не понимают… считают нас придурками и… – Шори уныло вздохнул. – Но в этом платье он такой хорошенький…  
Гвендаль окинул его взглядом. Шори казался таким поникшим, таким юным – несмотря на то, что был старшим из двух братьев. Через пару секунд Гвендаль тоже вздохнул и наклонился к небольшой сумке, где держал вязание и все принадлежности для него.  
Шори уныло следил за его действиями и, когда ему под нос сунули две новеньких спицы, даже ничего не возразил – хотя брать их тоже не подумал.  
– И вот они, да? – вместо этого сказал он, явно сдавая позиции.  
Гвендаль только кивнул.  
Шори – после нескольких секунд мысленной борьбы – взял спицы в руки, потом нацепил очки и уселся попрямее.  
– Ладно, – произнес он и сделал глубокий вдох. Разрази его гром, если он опять будет смотреть на танцпол, пусть даже и слышит сорванное дыхание дорогого братика и готов отдать полцарства за самый завалящий фотоаппарат. – Ладно.  
Гвендаль вновь потянулся за сумкой с вязанием, вопросительно поглядывая на Шори, ожидая решающего подтверждения.  
– Научите меня, – чуть рвано выдохнул тот.  
– Это только внешне похоже на капитуляцию, – подбодрил его Гвендаль с выработанной годами мудростью и даже протянул ему темно-зеленый клубок отличной ягнячьей шерсти, который давно приберегал для другого изделия.  
– Спасибо.  
Тем временем, заметив, что брат больше не сверлит его адски странными взглядами через всю комнату – иногда Шори был уж очень прямолинеен, – Юури приостановился и встал на цыпочки, заглядывая Конраду через плечо. В конце концов, если Шори перестал смотреть ему в спину, то с ним явно что-то не так.  
– Юури? – спросил Конрад и, раз они перестали танцевать, тоже повернулся проследить за направлением взгляда юного мао.  
– Мой брат что, вяжет? – потрясенно сказал Юури, во все глаза уставившись на сидящую у стола парочку.  
Конрад улыбнулся, еле сдерживая смех, потому как тоже видел, что его старший брат показывает старшему брату Юури, как вязать петлю.  
– Почему бы и нет, ваше величество.  
Юури скорчил рожицу.   
– Все чудесатее и чудесатее. Особенно Шори тот еще чудик, ведь ему даже не нравится делать что-то руками. – На этот раз Конрад рассмеялся вслух, и этот приятный звук моментально отвлек внимание Юури от странной пары, усердно вяжущей шарфы. – Конрад?  
Глаза того искрились весельем, когда он мягко сжал пальцы на поясе Юури и покачал головой.  
– Однажды поймешь.  
– Пойму что?  
Конрад не ответил, лишь широко улыбнулся и вновь закружил Юури в танце.  
– Сосредоточьтесь, ваше величество, – мягко напомнил он, – через два дня нам предстоит посетить большой бал.  
– Да знаю, знаю! И не называй меня «ваше величество»!  
Конрад посмеивался про себя, пока они танцевали, с теплой ностальгией во взгляде наблюдая, как Юури медленно, но уверенно осваивает науку маневрировать, будучи при этом одетым в ворох шелков и оборок. И на краткий миг вспомнил себя в юности: с ног до головы в желтом и в кружевах, делающего свои первые реверансы. Еще более живо ему вспомнилось, как его ругали за то, что пялился на маленького Вольфрама: на его украшенные жемчугами ленты в волосах, розовое платье и на то, как очаровательно он хныкал из-за колючих чулок.  
И в этот миг, вновь из-за волны воспоминаний переживая те давние ощущения, Конрад всем сердцем посочувствовал бедному Шори-сама, который продолжал сидеть на другой стороне комнаты, усердно сосредоточившись на уроке вязания – чтобы не получилось отвлекаться на что-нибудь еще.  
Нет ничего труднее, чем быть старшим братом, подумал Конрад.  
Особенно в королевстве, где ни у кого нет хотя бы фотоаппарата.


End file.
